Silver Wing
by Ashahi Kagari-kun
Summary: Re-Write! Last Chapter! Perlahan Naruto menyadari arti mimpi yang dialaminya selama ini. Termasuk sosok asing yang selalu hadir dalam mimpinya, Uchiha Sasuke, dan tragedi 300 tahun silam. Bad summary, RnR Please?
1. Chapter 1

Pertama-tama, Ashahi mau minta maaf terlebih dahulu. Fict ini re-write dari fict pertama Ashahi. Yang pertama itu Ashahi anggap gagal, soalnya selain alur yang gak jelas mau kemana, penggunaan kalimat yang acak-acakan, dan yang paling parah, endingnya yang menggantung. Jadi, Ashahi putuskan untuk mengedit semua chapter. Termasuk pairing yang Ashahi ganti jadi Naruto versi cowok, bukan cewek (Yaoi mode : ON) Terima kasih untuk reader yang bersedia membaca fict ini dan memberi kritik & saran yang membangun Ashahi.

Oke, happy reading!

_Disclaimer_ : Mashashi Kishimoto

_Pairing_ : SasuxNaru_, slight_ GaaxNaru

_Rate_ : T

_Genre_ : _Hurt_/_Comfort, Romance_.

_Warn_ : AU, yaoi, BL, gaje, _typo(s), miss-typo(s)_, alur muter2, OOC, etc.

"Jika peringatan diatas termasuk hal yangAnda **hindari**,

Silahkan tekan '_icon back_' pada layar Anda."

**Silver Wing**

Gadis itu berdiri disisi sebuah danau. Rambutnya yang pirang keemasan terurai sepanjang alur punggungnya, bergoyang lembut mengikuti arah angin berhembus. Sepasang safir miliknya menatap hamparan air yang nampak begitu tenang. Turut membuai sang gadis dalam lamunannya.

"Kau menyukai pemandangannya, Hime?" Tanya suara lain yang sedari tadi berdiri disamping sang gadis.

"Ya, Suke. Aku sangat menyukainya. Danau, pepohonan, angin, kicau burung, aku menyukai semuanya. Semuanya, termasuk dirimu." Ucap gadis bersurai emas itu tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya. Pemuda disampingnya tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, tatap aku." Ujar pemilik onyx tersebut. Perlahan diraihnya kedua pipi gadis itu agar menatapnya.

Rambut ravennya berkibar diterpa angin danau yang dingin, kulitnya nampak sepucat mayat dalam balutan sehelai jubah panjang berwarna coklat pupus, kontras dengan sepasang sayap keperakan dikedua punggungnya. Demikian pula kedua tanduk tajam yang menyembul begitu saja dari celah-celah anak rambut dikepalanya. Rupawan, namun mengerikan.

Sayap? Tanduk?

"Kenapa dikepalamu ada tanduk, Suke? Lalu sayap itu…, sejak kapan kau punya sayap?" celoteh sang gadis. Kedua tangannya terulur, meraih tubuh pemuda raven dihadapannya, membuat pemuda itu memundurkan langkahnya.

"Hime, jangan! Hime-"

.

.

.

"Naruto! Hei, sadarlah!" pemuda berambut merah bata itu menggoyang-goyang sosok pemuda lain dihadapannya yang nampak tidak sadarkan diri.

"Engh, Gaara, apa yang terjadi?" gumam pemuda blonde itu. Sepasang matanya dikerjap-kerjapkan beberapa kali agar terbiasa dengan cahaya diruangan tersebut.

Perlahan-lahan ia duduk, dibantu oleh pemuda yang dipanggilnya Gaara tadi. Diteguknya sedikit-sedikit air dari gelas yang disodorkan Gaara.

Pemuda dengan tato kanji 'ai' didahinya itu menghela nafas. Menatap lekat wajah kekasihnya yang nampak semakin pucat dari hari ke hari. Kekasih? Ya, dan jangan mempertanyakan orientasi seksual Gaara bila kau masih sayang nyawa.

"Sebenarnya ada apa? Tanya Sabaku bungsu ini, _to the point_. Mahasiswa semester empat di Konoha University itu melirik pemuda beriris safir dihadapannya yang masih nampak diam.

"Apanya yang 'ada apa'?" Tanya si Blonde akhirnya.

"Ck, jangan pura-pura bodoh, Naru! Akhir-akhir ini kau sering pingsan tanpa sebab, padahal kau dalam keadaan sehat. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu!" Gaara menghempaskan tubuhnya dikursi samping tempat Naruto berbaring. Emosinya ikut labil bersamaan dengan kesehatan sang Uke.

Ruang kesehatan berukuran cukup besar itu terasa sunyi. Baik Naruto maupun Gaara sama-sama diam. Bertahan dengan ego masing-masing. Hingga akhirnya Naruto jengah juga terus-terusan ditatap Gaara dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Err, baiklah, Gaara. Aku akan cerita, puas?"

Gaara tersenyum menang sebelum akhirnya mengangguk yakin.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku sering sekali mimpi aneh, kau tahu? Bukan seperti mimpi saat kita tidur, tapi seperti bayangan-bayangan aneh. Kadang muncul pagi hari, kadang-kadang siang, tapi belakangan ini semakin sering, bahkan saat kita belajar seperti tadi. Apa aku menderita penyakit aneh, Gaara?" Naruto menatap Gaara cemas.

"Mimpi tentang apa? Mungkin berhubungan dengan sesuatu."

Pemuda blonde dihadapan Gaara tersenyum kecut,

"Hehehe… Itu masalahnya, aku tidak ingat sama sekali tentang mimpi itu."

"Mungkin.., kau hanya kelelahan?" gumam pemuda berambut merah itu sambil berdiri untuk mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak dimeja dekat jendela. Membuka beberapa folder dari ponselnya. Percuma mengorek keterangan lain dari Naruto bila ia sudah berkata 'tidak tahu' atau 'tidak ingat'.

"Kurasa kau butuh liburan," tambahnya lagi. Mendekatkan layar ponselnya tepat didepan wajah Naruto yang masih melongo.

"Itu beberapa foto kota kelahiranku, Suna. Bagaimana kalau liburan musim panas nanti kita kesana?" Pemuda dengan tiga garis halus dipipinya itu tersenyum lebar.

"Ya, kurasa aku memang butuh liburan kali ini."

.

.

.

"**Kau tanya kenapa aku memiliki tanduk? Kenapa aku memiliki sayap? Aku bahkan membenci semua yang ada padaku!"**

"**Aku benci terlahir sebagai seorang iblis, aku benci padamu yang terlahir sebagai MANUSIA!"**

.

.

.

.

**tbc**

Yosh, ripiunya please?


	2. Chapter 2

Oke, ini chapter 2. silahkan dinikmati!

_Disclaimer_ : Mashashi Kishimoto

_Pairing_ : SasuxNaru_, slight_ GaaxNaru

_Rate_ : T

_Genre_ : _Hurt_/_Comfort, Romance_.

_Warn_ : AU, yaoi, BL, gaje, _typo(s), miss-typo(s)_, alur muter2, OOC, etc.

"Jika peringatan diatas termasuk hal yangAnda **hindari**,

Silahkan tekan '_icon back_' pada layar Anda."

**Silver Wing**

"**Kau tanya kenapa aku memiliki tanduk? Kenapa aku memiliki sayap? Aku bahkan membenci semua yang ada padaku!"**

"**Aku benci terlahir sebagai seorang iblis, aku benci padamu yang terlahir sebagai MANUSIA!"**

.

.

.

Gaara menautkan alisnya. Sepasang jade bening miliknya terus terpaku pada satu sosok yang sejak tadi bergerak gelisah disampingnya.

"Naru, kau baik-baik saja?" digoyang-goyangkannya tubuh si blonde. Dan sepasang safir itu menampakan kilaunya dengan enggan.

"Ehm, ada apa?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, ada apa denganmu? Kau mimpi buruk?" Gaara membantu Naruto duduk sambil membenahi kerah kemejanya yang lusuh.

Sepasang kekasih ini dalam perjalanan menuju Suna, kota kelahiran Gaara, dalam rangka menghabiskan liburan musim panas yang baru saja dimulai. Dengan menumpangi sebuah kereta api, akan memakan waktu hampir seharian penuh. Karena itu pula, Naruto memilih untuk berbaring dibangku kosong disamping Gaara.

"Hehehe, tidak ada apa-apa, kok." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Aku lapar, kapan kita sampai?"

.

.

.

"Gaara, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

"Kau yakin, aku bisa diterima oleh keluargamu? Kau tahu 'kan, 'hubungan' kita ini tidak biasa?" Seloroh pemuda blonde itu. Sementara jari tengah dan jari telunjuk masing-masing tangannya membentuk tanda kutip.

Gaara menatap Naruto heran. Selama satu tahun hubungan mereka, baru kali ini kekasihnya menanyakan hal tersebut.

"Tidak akan, tenang saja. Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya begitu?" tanya Sabaku bungsu itu penasaran. Sepasang jade miliknya menatap bocah maniak ramen dihadapannya penuh perhatian. Tapi sang Namikaze tunggal hanya tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

"**Suke… Suke… dimana kau?" gadis pirang itu terus berlari, menerobos hutan pinus nan lebat yang menghampar luas dihadapannya. Sepasang bola kaca miliknya terus mengalirkan butir-butir kristal bening yang menganak sungai dipipinya. Hingga akhirnya ia melihat sosok yang dicarinya.**

"**Suke…." Suara isaknya terdengar parau kini. Entah berapa lama ia menangis, ia sendiri sudah lupa.**

"**Ssshhh…, tenanglah, Hime! Ada apa?"**

"**A-Aku menceritakan tentangmu pada Ayah, tapi beliau malah marah, dan ingin membunuh seluruh bangsamu. Aku takut, Suke! Aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu, jangan tinggalkan aku!"**

"**Jangan tinggalkan aku!"**

"Jangan!"

"?"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku!"

"Tidak ada yang akan meninggalkanmu Naru-koi, bangunlah! Kita sudah sampai di Suna."

Jduakk!

"Kau ini, baru bangun sudah memukul kepalaku, sakit tahu?" Gusar Gaara sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang terasa memar akibat pukulan telak Naruto tadi. Membuat objek yang ditatap menyeringai lebar.

"Aku sudah bilang kan? Berhenti memanggilku Naru-koi, atau Naru-chan, aku ini laki-laki, bukan anak perempuan." Ujarnya sambil menyeringai lebih lebar lagi.

.

.

.

**Naruto's POV**

'Mimpi aneh itu sekarang makin sering saja muncul, bahkan hampir setiap aku memejamkan mata. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Sedangkan aku tidak mungkin minta bantuan dari Gaara. Aku tidak ingin menyusahkannya lebih dari ini. Sebenarnya, siapa mereka? Oke, samar-samar aku mulai bisa mengingat detail kejadiannya, walau tidak bisa mengingat wajah dan suara mereka. Seorang laki-laki, dan seorang perempuan, entah siapa mereka ini. Sekarang aku dan Gaara dalam perjalanan menuju rumah keluarga Sabaku. Semoga mimpi ini tidak memiliki arti apa-apa, dan semoga tidak terjadi hal-hal buruk disana.'

**Normal POV**

Perlahan kereta kayu sederhana itu berhenti didepan sebuah gerbang besar. Dari pintu samping terlihat sosok dua orang pemuda berdiri, menunggu seseorang menjawab ketukan pintu mereka.

Krriieett…

"Uhm, cari siapa, ya?" Nampak seorang gadis berambut biru tua muncul dari balik celah pintu yang terbuka. Rambutnya digelung tinggi, dengan hiasan sebuah mawar putih tersemat disisinya.

"Konan-san, kau lupa padaku?" pemuda berambut maroon itu balik bertanya dengan nada merajuk. Membuat wanita itu mengerutkan alisnya, berpikir. Beberapa saat kemudian dia tersenyum lebar.

"Ah, tuan muda Gaara. Apa kabar? Selamat datang kembali." Ucap perempuan itu lagi. Dengan sigap disambutnya koper yang dibawa oleh putra bungsu majikannya masuk. Namun kemudian dia berbalik lagi dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ano, tuan berambut pirang ini siapa? Apa dia teman tuan muda?"

"Dia pacarku, tolong perlakukan dia dengan baik." Ujar Gaara santai sambil merangkul pinggang pemuda disampingnya. Tak peduli deathglare yang dlancarkan sosok sang Uke.

Rumah kediaman Sabaku nampak megah, dengan konsep yang jauh berbeda dari rumah kebanyakan penduduk di Suna. Rumah bergaya Victorian Kuno, dengan pilar-pilar tinggi yang menyangga kokoh, rumah berlantai tiga tersebut. Cat dindingnya bewarna putih gading, dengan tambahan warna merah bata ditiap bingkai jendela, termasuk juga pintu utama yang ditambahi dengan kaca patri berukir bunga mawar merah didaun pintunya.

"Gaa-chan, aku rindu~!" sosok dalam balutan lolita dress berwarna pink mencolok itu menerjang Gaara dengan brutal. Melancarkan pelukan maut yang sukses membuat Gaara nyaris pingsan kekurangan udara.

"Sa-Sakurraa…. Lepaskan aku…" Cicit pemuda tampan itu, wajahnya sudah mulai membiru karena menahan sesak akibat serangan tak terduga dari sorang gadis berambut bubble gum tersebut. Naruto merinding. 'Pasti sakit sekali,' bathinnya.

"Sakura, jaga sikapmu sebagai seorang Lady!"

Suara lantang namun begitu tegas itu membahana diruang utama kediaman Sabaku. Sontak sang gadis melepaskan pelukannya dan menoleh ke asal suara. Demikian juga Gaara dan Naruto.

"Bibi, aku cuma ingin melampiaskan rinduku pada Gaa-chan kok." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum manja. Sementara kedua tangannya yang terbalut sarung tangan pink pucat melingkar erat dilengan Gaara.

"Selamat datang, Sayang."

"Kaa-san, apa kabar?" sapa Gaara sopan.

Wanita anggun yang berdiri diujung anak tangga itu tersenyum angkuh sebelum menuruni anak-anak tangga dihadapannya. Langkahnya begitu teratur dan berirama. Tubuhnya nampak jenjang dalam balutan gaun merah darah. Rambutnya digelung tinggi, dengan hiasan mawar merah yang nampak segar. Sewarna dengan bibirnya. Sungguh, nyonya Sabaku ini nampak sangat muda, mengingkari kenyataan bahwa ia telah memiliki seorang putri dan dua orang putra, Sabaku Temari, kakak perempuan Gaara, dan Sabaku Kankuro, kakak laki-lakinya. Membuat Naruto tertegun, berapa kira-kira usia wanita ini?

"Gaa-chan, siapa orang ini?"

Kedua Sabaku diruangan itu lantas menoleh kearah pemuda lain yang sedari tadi diam. Sedang Sakura sendiri meneliti Naruto dengan pandangan jijik, seolah sang pemuda adalah penyakit menular yang sangat mematikan.

"Kaa-san, perkenalkan. Dia pacarku." Ucap Gaara santai. Tak peduli akan Sakura yang memucat dan sepasang bola matanya yang membulat sempurna.

"Ti-Tidak mungkin!"

"Sabaku Gaara, jelaskan semuanya, SE-KA-RANG!" Suara wanita paruh baya itu menggelegar, membuat telinga Naruto berdenging sesaat.

.

.

.

'**Hime, kau kembali?'**

"Siapa yang kau panggil Hime, heh?"

'**Hime, kau lupa padaku?'**

"Dasar bodoh! Kau tidak lihat? Aku ini laki-laki!"

'**Hime, apa yang terjadi padamu?'**

"Aaakkhhh…."

**tbc**


	3. Chapter 3

_This is it, chapter 3! Happy reading, minna!_

_Disclaimer_ : Mashashi Kishimoto

_Pairing_ : SasuxNaru_, slight_ GaaxNaru

_Rate_ : T

_Genre_ : _Hurt_/_Comfort, Romance_.

_Warn_ : AU, yaoi, BL, gaje, _typo(s), miss-typo(s)_, alur muter2, OOC, etc.

"Jika peringatan diatas termasuk hal yangAnda **hindari**,

Silahkan tekan '_icon back_' pada layar Anda."

**Silver Wing**

"Aku tunangan Gaara yang SAH!"

Jeritan itu terdengar aneh bagi Naruto yang kini tengah berbaring disebuah kamar yang disediakan Gaara. Setelah Gaara menjelaskan semuanya, dan berakhir dengan tamparan dimasing-masing pipinya, Karura hanya mampu diam, membiarkan sang tunangan, Sakura, yang dicampakan Gaara meraung-raung frustasi. Entah kenapa Naruto malah ingin tertawa. Ironis sekali nasib gadis itu. Dan dalam buaian angin musim panas, Naruto terlena kembali.

'**Hime, kau kembali?'**

"Siapa yang kau panggil Hime, heh?"

'**Hime, kau lupa padaku?'**

"Dasar bodoh! Kau tidak lihat? Aku ini laki-laki!"

'**Hime, apa yang terjadi padamu?'**

"Aaakkhhh…."

"Naru, ada apa?" pemilik tato kanji 'ai' didahinya itu panik. Kembali dicobanya menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh pemuda yang tengah terbaring gelisah dihadapannya. 'Apa yang tengah dialaminya?' batin Gaara.

"Eh, Gaara, ada apa?" Gaara menghela nafas. Sudah biasa dengan Naruto yang selalu nampak seperti orang bingung saat terbangun.

Dibelainya helai-helai keemasan dipuncak kepala sang pemuda dengan lembut. Masih dini hari saat dia mendengar jeritan histeris Naruto dari ruangan disebelah kamar tidurnya. Hatinya semakin cemas kini. Ditambah lagi masalah baru, Karura Kaa-sannya, tak menyukai Naruto. Kepalanya menggeleng pelan.

"Tak apa, sepertinya kau mimpi buruk lagi. Kembalilah tidur." Ujarnya lemah sambil membaring tubuh rapuh dihadapannya. Di akhiri kecupan lembut dipipi pemilik safir itu, Gaara kembali ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

Hampir tengah hari saat Naruto dan Gaara memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan disekitar kediaman Sabaku. Naruto mengenakkan jeans biru dipadu kaos berwarna orange cerah, tak lupa sepatu sneaker yang juga berwarna senada dengan kaosnya. Berbeda dengan pemuda disampingnya yang hanya mengenakkan kaos hitam polos lengan pendek, demikian juga dengan sepatu dan jeans yang dipakainya. Seperti orang yang berduka cita, kata Naruto.

"Lihat! Ada anak rubah, lucu sekali!" Celoteh Naruto girang. Baru kali ini ia melihat makhluk kesayangannya itu secara langsung, karena selama ini ia hanya memiliki gambar atau bonekanya.

Kulit tan-nya nampak berkilau dibawah siraman cahaya matahari, demikian pula sepasang safirnya yang memancarkan semangat dan kehangatan. Mau tak mau membuat Gaara yang terkenal dingin ini tersenyum. Lagi-lagi sang kekasih membuatnya jatuh cinta untuk yang kesekian kali.

"Gaara, kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri begitu? Ada yang lucu atau aneh dariku?"

Naruto memeriksa sekujur tubuhnya. Kalau-kalau ada sesuatu yang aneh ditubuhnya dan membuat Gaara menertawakannya. Bukannya menjawab, Gaara menarik tubuh mungil Naruto kedalam pelukannya. Meresapi aroma citrus yang menguar dari seluruh tubuh sang kekasih.

.

.

.

"Bibi, lihat! Pemuda bodoh itu lagi-lagi menggoda Gaa-chan! Menyebalkan sekali!" Gadis dengan kemeja panjang berwarna peach itu mendengus kesal. Sepasang emerald miliknya terus memperhatikan sepasang kekasih yang asyik bercanda dihalaman dari lantai dua kamarnya. Sungguh pemandangan yang membuatnya kesal. Wanita yang dipanggilnya bibi tersebut tersenyum angkuh. Ditepuk-tepuknya pundak gadis yang kini menangis tersedu-sedu dipangkuannya.

"Tenanglah, Sakura. Bibi akan segera menyingkirkan hama pengganggu itu dari hadapan kita, untukmu."

**Silver Wing**

"Uukh, bosan sekali!" erang Naruto. Sepasang matanya yang bulat mengitari seisi kamarnya, mencari sesuatu untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya akibat ditinggal Gaara keluar untuk suatu urusan. Tapi percuma, kamar ini asing baginya. Tak ada satupun yang bisa mengatasi masalah kecilnya, karena itu Namikaze terakhir ini memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya.

"Wow, indah sekali …." Decaknya kagum.

Dihadapannya kini terhampar sebuah danau yang cukup luas. Airnya nampak berkilau ditimpa cahaya matahari sore. Naruto terpaku. 'Rasanya seperti pernah melihat pemandangan yang sama, tapi kapan? Dimana?' Gumamnya. Tidak menyadari kehadiran sosok lain yang sejak tadi memperhatikan dirinya.

"Kau menyukai pemandangannya…?"

"E-Eh! Eerr…, ya, aku suka. Uhm, kamu siapa?"

Naruto terpana. Paras pemuda dihadapannya ini tidak main-main. Kulitnya seputih pualam, dengan rambut emo hitam kebiruan, juga sepasang onyx yang nampak tajam sekaligus teduh dan lembut, menurut Naruto.

"Kau lupa?" Suara baritone yang khas lagi-lagi menyapa telinga pemuda blonde itu.

"Well, kita baru bertemu sekarang, kalau aku tidak salah. Benar begitu, kan?"

Perlahan tapi pasti pemuda asing itu melangkah maju. Mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka. Membuat Naruto serba salah. Takut, tapi penasaran akan sosok sang pemuda.

"Naru?"

"Ga-Gaara, kau mencariku?" Salah tingkah Naruto menghampiri Gaara. Sementara yang ditanya acuh. Tatapannya terpaku pada sosok asing dibelakang Naruto. Pemuda yang kini juga menatapnya tajam.

"Ayo, pulang! Kau masuk terlalu jauh kedalam hutan!" ketus Gaara. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, diraihnya lengan Naruto. Menjauh dari pemuda yang kini menatap kepergian mereka dengan seulas senyum dibibirnya.

"Aku, tahu. Aku, tahu. Akhirnya kau kembali, Hime. Seperti janjimu."

.

.

.

Peralatan makan perak, piring-piring perselen, aroma makanan yang memenuhi udara. Entah harus bicara apa, tapi ini benar-benar bukan kebiasaan seorang Namikaze. Apalagi seorang Naruto. Dengan kikuk Naruto duduk dimeja makan mewah itu, tepat disamping Gaara. Sementara dihadapannya, Sakura terus-menerus menatapnya dan Gaara bergantian.

"Nah, Gaa-chan. Ayo, makan yang banyak!" dengan mengacuhkan Naruto disana, Sakura menyuapi Gaara dengan berbagai makanan. Sesekali tersenyum karena merasa tak ada penolakan dari Gaara. Naruto sendiri sebenarnya tak ambil pusing. Dia bukan tipe feminis. Tak ada istilah manja atau tebar pesona dalam kamus hidupnya. Dia yatim-piatu, asal tahu saja.

"Naru, boleh aku minta sesuatu?" Gaara menatap Naruto yang masih asyik dengan _dessert_-nya, kelihatannya melamun karena sejak tadi _pancake_ apel dihadapannya hanya dipotong kecil-kecil, tanpa niat untuk dimakan. Sementara Sakura terpaku, menunggu jawaban pemuda berkulit karamel itu.

"Uhm, ya. Apa?" Jawab Naruto singkat. Masih setengah melamun.

"Baiklah, tapi sebelum itu, Aku akan menceritakan sesuatu padamu. Tolong dengarkan!"

"…."

"Dulu sekali, menurut legenda, di desa ini hidup sekelompok makhluk mengerikan. Pada zaman dahulu, terjadi sesuatu hal yang mengakibatkan peperangan pecah diantara manusia dan kaum mereka. Hingga akhirnya, manusia berhasil mengalahkan mereka, seluruh bangsa mereka dibantai tanpa sisa. Tapi karena kecerobohan, salah satu dari makhluk itu berhasil lepas dan melarikan diri. Hingga kini, masyarakat desa ini percaya, bahwa makhluk itu masih berada didalam hutan liar disepanjang perbatasan desa dan menuntut balas atas kematian bangsanya."

"Makhluk itu sangat mengerikan! Dia memiliki tanduk yang panjang, sepasang matanya merah menyala, sayapnya lebar seperti kelelawar, dan dia sangat suka memakan jan-tung-ma-nu-sia!" Sambung Sakura tanpa mempedulikan ekspresi Naruto yang seperti habis dikejar mendelik tajam. Tak suka dengan tingkah laku sepupunya yang menakut-nakuti Naruto.

"Itu cuma mitos, kok. Tak usah perdulikan Sakura. Tapi, aku minta, jangan lagi dekati hutan itu," Gaara menatap pemuda bersurai pirang itu serius. Kemudian menghela nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan kembali kata-katanya.

"Terutama pemuda itu, entah kenapa aku punye firasat buruk tentangnya."

"Makhluk itu…, kenapa penduduk desa membunuhnya? Apa mereka punya salah?" tanya Naruto ragu-ragu. Sepasang safir miliknya menatap Gaara lekat, meminta jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

"Itu, aku juga tidak tahu. Sudahlah, lagipula itu hanya cerita turun temurun didesa ini." Diraihnya lengan Naruto, membimbingnya agar meninggalkan ruang makan. Menyisakan seorang gadis yang kini menatap mereka penuh kebencian, bukan mereka, lebih tepatnya seorang pemuda blonde disamping sang sepupu yang merangkap tunangannya.

"Lihat saja, akan ku buat kau menangis!"

.

.

.

Jarak diantara mereka kini hanya beberapa langkah. Pemuda raven iu tersenyum menatap sosok seorang pemuda yang nampak masih tertidur pulas diatas kasur kingsize-nya. Ia tidak mengerti, sosok yang ia tunggu memang kembali, tapi dalam tubuh yang berbeda. Kembali dalam sosok pemuda yang sama sekali tak mengenalinya. Digelengkannya kepalanya. Tidak, tak akan dilepasnya lagi. Cukup sudah penantiannya selama 300 tahun. Kali ini, ia harus mendapatkan apa yang memang menjadi miliknya.

"Huwaa! Dimana ini?" teriak pemuda itu frustasi. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut-denyut. Ia kedinginan, lelah, dan bingung. Tak tahu apa-apa. Saat sadar yang dilihatnya hanyalah pepohonan tinggi dan lebat, kegelapan pekat, dan aura aneh yang melingkupi dirinya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" erangnya lagi. Kakinya sudah tak sanggup lagi melangkah. Kepalanya terasa semakin berat. Samar-samar ia menyadari ada sosok lain yang berdiri dihadapannya. Sesosok manusia dengan sepasang sayap keperakan.

Brukk!

"Uukh…, kepalaku sakit sekali…," Pemuda berkulit tan itu mengerang. Dipegangnya kepalanya yang terasa berat, mencoba memperhatikan keadaan sekelilingnya. Ia terbaring diatas sebuah kursi malas, dengan sehelai mantel menyelimuti tubuhnya. Ruangan yang besar, dengan perabotan antik memenuhi hampir setiap sudut, Naruto terpaku. Sesaat ia hampir mengira tengah berada dikediaman Sabaku, hingga sepasang safirnya bertemu dengan manik azzure lainnya. Tercekat. 'Mirip sekali…,' Gumamnya.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Suara baritone itu menyapa Naruto hangat. Dengan sigap pemuda itu membalik tubuhnya, menatap sesosok lain yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Pemuda tampan berkulit seputih porselen itu tersenyum tipis menyadari keterkejutan Naruto. Kemudian menatap sosok lain, sosok seorang gadis dalam bingkai hitam berlapis kaca.

"Mirip, bukan begitu?" Tanyanya. Membuat alis si blonde bertaut. Kemudian ikut memperhatikan objek menarik didinding bercat abu-abu dihadapannya.

Seorang gadis dalam balutan gaun mewah berwarna biru laut, seperti lukisan-lukisan bangsawan yang pernah Naruto lihat dimuseum. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat pemuda hiperaktif ini terkejut. Gadis itu memiliki rambut pirang keemasan, terjuntai disisi wajahnya yang tengah tersenyum ceria, sepasang maniknya berwarna biru, hangat dan lembut. Tanpa sadar Naruto menyentuh dadanya. Ada perasaan aneh yang melingkupi hatinya kini. Perasaan rindu yang membuncah begitu kuat, hingga terasa begitu menyesakkan.

"Naruko, Uzumaki Naruko. Indah bukan?" Ujar pemuda raven itu, jemarinya yang pucat menjamah lukisan tersebut. Sepasang onyxnya bersinar lembut, menatap lukisan dihadapannya. Tatapan penuh kerinduan.

"Kau tahu, cerita tentang peri iblis?"

"Uhm, ya. Gaara pernah cerita padaku."

"Sebentar lagi purnama, ditengah kastil ini biasanya mereka akan mengadakan pesta."

"Pesta?" Naruto menatap lawan bicara penuh keingin tahuan.

"Ya, pesta bulan purnama. Mereka akan bersulang, menari, tertawa, melupakan sosok mereka yang mengerikan."

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Karena aku adalah peri iblis, dan kau adalah inkarnasi dari Naru-Hime, milikku!"

Membeku. Entah harus berkata apa. Yang Naruto tahu, rasa sakit didadanya makin menggila.

"Se-Sebenarnya, si-siapa kau? Kenapa wanita itu mirip sekali denganku?" Cecarnya tak sabar. Kepalanya kembali berdenyut hebat, tapi ia tak peduli.

"NARUTO!"

Brakk!

Gaara menatap tajam kedua sosok dihadapannya. Peluh nampak membasahi wajahnya, demikian nafasnya yang terputus-putus.

"Kau-, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA NARUTO?" Raungnya murka. Dengan emosi ditariknya sang kekasih menjauh.

"Tuan Sabaku, aku menemukan kekasihmu itu pingsan ditengah hutan, lalu menolongnya. Bukankah harusnya kau berterimakasih padaku?"

Dengan pandangan tak percaya Gaara menatap Naruto yang menjawab dengan anggukan pelan.

"Tak akan pernah." Desis Sabaku bungsu itu. Tanpa aba-aba ia menyeret Naruto keluar, tak mempedulikan tatapan terluka pemilik onyx disana.

"Naruto milikku!" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

**tbc**

Balasan ripiu:

**Kanon1010**: Makasih ripiunya, gomen kl pendek2, abis sebenarnya ini kan cm fict yg di re-write sm Ashahi. Tp akan diusahain agr lbh panjang. ripiu lg, ya?

**ChaaChulie247**: Nah, tuh tau? Maaf ya, kalo agak berbelit2. Chapt ini mereka ketemu kan? yoo, ripiu lagi?

**Hatakehanahungry**: hehe, maaf Sakura disini jd pengacau. yah, maaf jg kalo Sasu baru muncul di chapt ini. Makasih ripiunya. Ripiu lagi?

Boleh minta ripiu-nya kan?


	4. Chapter 4

"Kau-, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA NARUTO?" Raungnya murka. Dengan emosi ditariknya sang kekasih menjauh.

"Tuan Sabaku, aku menemukan kekasihmu itu pingsan ditengah hutan, lalu menolongnya. Bukankah harusnya kau berterimakasih padaku?"

Dengan pandangan tak percaya Gaara menatap Naruto yang menjawab dengan anggukan pelan.

"Tak akan pernah." Desis Sabaku bungsu itu. Tanpa aba-aba ia menyeret Naruto keluar, tak mempedulikan tatapan terluka pemilik onyx disana.

"Naruto milikku!" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

_The last chapt, Chapter 4!_

_Disclaimer_ : Mashashi Kishimoto

_Pairing_ : SasuxNaru_, slight_ GaaxNaru

_Rate_ : T

_Genre_ : _Hurt_/_Comfort, Romance_.

_Warn_ : AU, yaoi, BL, gaje, _typo(s), miss-typo(s)_, alur muter2, OOC, etc.

"Jika peringatan diatas termasuk hal yangAnda **hindari**,

Silahkan tekan '_icon back_' pada layar Anda."

**Silver Wing**

"Naru, kenapa melamun?" Bisik Gaara pelan, direngkuhnya tubuh sang kekasih kedalam dekapannya. Namun yang ditanya diam, tatapan dari sepasang kelereng berwarna langit itupun kosong, hampa.

Gaara menghela nafas berat.

"Kau masih memikirkan kejadian tadi?" Tanyanya lagi. Pemuda itu merasakan gerakkan lemah dibahunya.

"Gadis dalam lukisan itu mirip sekali denganku, bahkan, nama kami pun hampir sama. Apa-,"

"Ssshh…, jangan memikirkannya lagi. Tidak ada hubungan antara kau, dengan wanita itu, siapapun dia."

Dan akhirnya Naruto mengalah. Membiarkan Gaara membaringkannya ditempat tidur. Lagipula ia lelah.

.

.

.

"Apa-apaan kalian?" Suaranya bergetar, menahan emosi yang menggelegak semenjak tadi. Matanya menatap tajam dua sosok wanita dihadapannya.

"Tidak usah berbasa-basi lagi. Ambil uang itu, dan tinggalkan Gaara!" Suara lantang seorang wanita berambut merah mengawali percakapan mereka.

"Benar, laki-laki miskin dan yatim-piatu sepertimu pasti hanya mengejar harta Gaara saja!" Timpal sosok lainnya, seorang gadis berambut merah mudah yang berdiri disamping kursi wanita tadi.

"Total keseluruhan uang itu seratus juta, ambil dan pergilah! Lagipula kau pasti tahu, Gaara sudah ku tunangkan dengan Sakura." Ucap wanita itu lagi dengan tenang. Senyum angkuh terukir jelas dibibirnya.

"Tidak…," tubuh itu bergetar lebih keras.

"Hoo, apa itu masih kurang? Aku bisa menambah jumlahnya kalau begitu-,"

**Srakk!**

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Jerit Karura tak terima.

"Aku tidak butuh harta kalian!"

Diantara lembar-lembar uang yang beterbangan Naruto berlari. Hatinya sakit. Ia memang miskin, ia memang yatim-piatu, tapi tak perlu menghinanya dengan cara seperti tadi.

.

.

.

Sayup-sayup Naruto mendengar suara Gaara yang meneriakkan namanya. Tapi ia sudah lelah. Cukup sudah, ia tak akan sanggup dihina lebih jauh lagi. Kedua kakinya melangkah gontai, entah harus kemana. Satu-satunya yang terlintas dibenaknya hanya 'dia'. Entah mengapa, kedua kakinya bergerak kesana. Ketempat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Dan disinilah dia, berdiri diam ditepian danau berair jernih itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja,Hime?"

"Ehm, tidak. Hee, jangan memanggilku Hime, aku ini-."

'Rasanya aku pernah mengalaminya,'

'**Siapa yang kau panggil Hime, heh?'**

'**Hime, kau lupa padaku?'**

'**Dasar bodoh! Kau tidak lihat? Aku ini laki-laki!'**

"Ka-Kau?" kedua mata birunya terbelalak.

"Sudah ingat?"

Kepalanya serasa ingin pecah. Kilasan-kilasan mimpinya berputar, bagai kepingan kaset yang terus memainkan film yang sama. Sayap, tanduk, air mata, tangisan, kematian. Naruto meringis. Dengan sekuat tenaga ditatapnya sosok seorang pemuda yang masih setia berdiri dihadapannya. Tanduk yang muncul begitu saja diantara celah-celah ravennya, sepasang sayap keperakan yang terbuka lebar dipunggungnya. Sepasang manik semerah darah yang menatapnya lurus.

"Ti-Tidak mungkin…." Lirihnya sebelum jatuh ketanah.

"Narutooo!"

"Minggir kau!" Sergah Gaara. Diraihnya tubuh Naruto yang mulai jatuh kedalam pelukannya.

"Dia milikku!"

"Kau tidak mengerti, dia pingsan karena melihat sosokmu! Dia takut padamu!"

"Lagipula…," Gaara menatap tajam kearah pemuda beriris merah menyala itu.

"Monster mengerikan sepertimu tidak pantas untuk Naruto!"

**Ddegg!**

**Silver Wing**

"Ma-Makhluk.., ap-apa ituu…?" Gadis berambut merah muda panjang itu jatuh terduduk. Sepasang emerald miliknya membulat sempurna. Tubuhnya gemetar, luar biasa takut. Seumur hidup, ia sudah biasa mendengar legenda didesanya, tapi melihat makhluk legenda itu secara langsung? Sakura, gadis itu, tak pernah membayangkannya. Dalam mimpi sekalipun. Niatnya mengikuti Gaara berakhir dengan pemandangan menakutkan dihadapannya.

"A-Aku harus memberi tahu penduduk!" Ujarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke! Sasuke!"

'**Hime, apa yang terjadi?' gadis berambut pirang itu menghambur kedalam pelukannya. Menumpahkan air matanya dalam isak-isak tertahan.**

"Tou-san, akan menghabisi seluruh bangsa kalian. Dia bilang, kalianlah penyebab Dei-nee meninggal. Dan, kau juga suatu saat pasti akan membunuhku. Apa benar begitu, Suke?" sepasang safir itu menatap Sasuke lekat, menunggu jawaban dari bibir pemuda rupawan dihadapannya.

'**Tidak akan pernah,Hime. Dei pun meninggal karena kecelakaan, tak ada sangkut paut dengan bangsa kami.'**

'**Naruko, menjauh dari monster itu!'**

"Tidak, Tou-san! Jangan pisahkan kami!"

Crasshh!

Semburat merah membasahi tanah.

'**HIMEE!'**

"Sasuke, berjanjilah padaku! Kau akan tetap hidup, untukku."

'**Tidak, aku tidak akan bisa.'**

"Berjanjilah, kau akan menungguku. Sampai aku terlahir kembali, dan kembali padamu. Sampai saat itu tiba, berjanjilah, kau akan tetap hidup. Untukku…"

.

.

.

"Hosh… Hosh…. Itu tadi, ingatan itu…." Dijamahnya helai-helai pirang dikepalanya dengan kasar. Peluh membasahi sekujur tubuhnya yang hanya terbalut kemeja tipis. Diedarkannya kedua safirnya, mencoba mengenali ruang tempat ia berada sekarang.

"Dimana ini?" Naruto, pemuda itu, menajamkan telinganya saat samar-samar ia mendengar suara percakapan dari arah luar ruangan tempat ia berada. Namikaze muda ini mulai menyadari apa yang terjadi. Semua kilasan-kilasan asing itu, potongan-potongan mimpi itu, semua adalah ingatan miliknya. Dulu, dulu sekali. Bahkan ia sendiri tak mampu menerka dikehidupannya yang mana.

"Benar, aku tidak bohong! Makhluk itu benar-benar menyeramkan! Matanya merah seperti api, tanduknya tajam, sayapnya lebar, dan taringnya sangat menyeramkan!"

"Jangan melebih-lebihkan, Sakura!" Sergah Gaara tak suka. Pelipisnya berdenyut-denyut.

"Gaara, kau juga melihat monster mengerikan itu, kan?" Tanya gadis itu. Tak mempedulikan tatapan mematikan yang dilancarkan oleh Sabaku bungsu.

"Ya, tapi-,"

"Benarkan apa yang ku katakan? Apa kalian akan tetap diam?" Dengan penuh percaya diri Sakura melangkah ketengah ruangan. Diantara para penduduk desa yang berhasil ia kumpulkan, ia memulai provokasinya.

"Kurenai-san, apa kau kira tuan Asuma tewas hanya karena tidak sengaja jatuh kesungai?" Telunjuknya mengacung kearah seorang wanita cantik berambut ikal yang tengah bingung. Entah harus menjawab apa.

Pandangannya kemudian beralih kearah seorang pria paruh baya berambut putih panjang yang tengah duduk disudut ruangan. "Kakek Jiraiya, kau masih ingatkan? Bagaimana Nyonya Tsunade, meninggal tiba-tiba?" Yang dijawab degan tatapan terkejut. Lelaki tua itu sudah hampir lupa tentang kematian istrinya puluhan tahun lalu.

Sakura tersenyum puas. Suara bisikkan mulai berdengung disekitarnya. Kecaman, hinaan, dan sumpah serapah memenuhi ruangan tak terlalu luas itu. Penduduk memang selalu menyalahkan semua kecelakaan dengan mitos yang sudah mendarah daging dalam kehidupan mereka.

"Sebelum makhluk itu meminta korban terlalu banyak, lebih baik kita bunuh dia lebih dulu!" Koar salah seorang penduduk. Seorang pemuda berambut abu-abu dengan kacamata membingkai wajahnya.

"Betul! Ayo, kita harus membunuhnya!"

"Benar, kita harus membunuhnya, tapi ada yang lebih penting dari itu…. Kita harus membunuh temannya ini lebih dulu…." Seorang pria lanjut usia muncul dari salah satu pintu samping. Rambutnya hitam dan panjang, tergerai begitu saja. Tapi yang membuat Gaara meraung marah adalah seseorang yang diseretnya masuk.

"JANGAN SENTUH NARUTO!"

.

.

.

"Dia takut padaku…."

"Kekasihku takut padaku…."

Pemuda raven itu mencengkeram rambutnya penuh emosi. Sepasang maniknya berkilat merah, bagai api. Diiringi tetes bening yang mulai mengalir menuruni kedua pipinya. Ia sudah biasa menghadapi kesakitan, penderitaan, semua sudah ia alami beratus-ratus tahun silam. Tapi kini, orang yang ia cintai dengan seluruh jiwa dan raganya, melupakan ia. Dengan kenyataan lain yang lebih menyakitkannya, pemuda bersurai emas itu, takut kepadanya. Pada seorang,** Uchiha Sasuke**.

"HAHAHA! DIA TAKUT PADAKU!"

Bahkan tawanya pun terdengar menyakitkan.

"KALIAN DENGAR ITU? DIA TAKUT PADAKU!"

Hanya isak yang terdengar dari balik punggung kokoh itu, menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya yang terlipat diatas meja kaca. Sudah cukup. Terlalu banyak rasa sakit yang ia dapat.

'**Ck, Baka Otouto! Jangan hanya menangis begitu! Cepat susul kami. Aku benar-benar bosan menunggu kalian….'**

"A-Aniki?" Desisnya tak percaya.

'**Oiiy, Sasuke! Mana gadismu?'**

"Neji?" tubuhnya bergetar lebih kuat kini.

'**Sasu, cepatlah! Malam ini purnama, kau lupa?'**

"Dei-nee, bagaimana kau bisa-?"

Kabut transparan dihadapannya berpendar. Menampilkan sosok-sosok yang amat sangat dikenalnya. Pertama, sosok pemuda berambut coklat panjang dengan iris kelabu yang menatapnya datar. Disamping kiri pemuda itu berdiri pemuda lainnya, seorang pemuda berambut jabrik dengan tato segitiga terbalik dimasing-masing pipinya, tengah tersenyum lebar. Kemudian sosok lain, yang kembali membuat sang pemuda meneteskan air mata, pemuda berambut hitam panjang yang diikat satu, onyx-nya terlihat tajam dengan dua garis halus menghiasi wajah tampannya, tengah merangkul sosok seorang gadis. Gadis cantik dengan rambut pirang pucat diikat menyerupai ponytail, dengan sepasang aquamarine yang bercahaya lembut menatap lurus kearahnya. Hanya gadis ini yang tak memiliki sayap seperti yang lainnya. Dan wajah-wajah lain yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Kalian menjemputku?"

Pemuda berambut putih kelabu senada dengan warna sayapnya yang keperakan mengangguk mantap. Deretan giginya yang runcing makin terekspos saat ia menyeringai. Dan perlahan kabut itu memudar, menyisakan seorang pemuda yang kembali berdiri dengan pelan.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa mengajaknya bersamaku…." Lirihnya.

Kedua kakinya melangkah yakin. Menuju satu-satunya balkon terbuka dilantai tiga tempat ia berada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sial! Sial! SIAL!" Dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya pemuda pirang itu berlari. Telinganya masih mendengar suara-suara teriakan para penduduk desa dibelakangnya.

Satu-satunya cara agar ia dapat tiba dikastil tua itu dengan aman hanyalah dengan memutar, melewati jembatan tua dibelakang kastil. Tapi bila terlambat sedikit saja, nyawanya akan menjadi taruhannya. Tak hanya nyawanya, tapi juga nyawa seorang pemuda yang ia yakini adalah pasangan hidupnya dimasa lalu.

"Sasuke bodoh! Jangan sampai mati sebelum aku menemukanmu!" Geramnya.

"Mereka datang…, " Bisik pemuda itu pada dirinya sendiri. Angin musim panas menerpa wajahnya yang semakin pucat. Hanya menunggu mereka tiba dan melihat sosoknya yang sekarang, lalu semua akan selesai.

"Hime, maaf. Aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi, disini…," gumamnya sambil menyentuh dadanya,

"…Terasa sakit sekali."

**(Gaara's POV)**

'Sial! Hanya karena kata-kata Sakura, penduduk desa jadi memburu Naruto. Sebenarnya siapa yang harus disalahkan disini? Hampir saja mereka membunuh Naruto, jika itu benar-benar terjadi, aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri. Semua terlalu tiba-tiba, dan sekarang Naruto pergi entah kemana. Tapi, bila tebakanku benar, dia pasti kesana. Aku harus menyusulnya sebelum sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya.

**(Normal POV)**

Satu, dua, tiga, Sasuke bisa melihat penduduk berkumpul dihalaman kastil. Tinggal menunggu waktu sampai salah satu dari mereka menyadari keberadaannya. Dan, bingo!

"Itu dia!"

Senyum sinis terukir diwajah tampannya saat salah satu penduduk menunjuk tepat kearah ia berdiri. Tak sabar menunggu butiran perak panas itu menghantam tubuhnya. Pasti sakit, tapi itu sepadan dengan kebebasan yang akan diraihnya.

**DORR!**

"HIMEE!"

"Sa-Sah-ssu-keeh…,"

Seakan kilasan masa lalu itu berputar kembali dimatanya. Dimana sang putri melindunginya dari para penduduk. Hingga mengorbankan nyawanya demi makhluk terbuang sepertinya.

"Kau sudah mengingatku, Hime?" dibelainya kedua pipi dengan garis menyerupai kumis kucing itu penuh kasih.

"Yahh, ak-kuh ingaat. Ma-af membuatmuh me-menunggu llama, Sukkehh…."

Dan pemuda itu menutup sepasang safirnya perlahan. Meresapi kecupan terakhir yang diberikan pemuda tampan, yang kini memeluknya erat. Seolah tak ingin dipisahkan lagi.

"Tidurlah…. Sampai jumpa disana, Hime."

Tanpa melepas pelukannya pada sesosok pemuda yang nampak tengah tertidur lelap dalam gendongannya, Sasuke mulai melangkah perlahan. Menuju nyala api yang semakin menjadi-jadi disekeliling mereka. Tak peduli liquid merah kehitaman turut membasahi sayapnya yang mulai luruh menjadi debu. Terbang tertiup angin musim panas. Menari diantara kobaran api yang mulai membara. Membiarkan lubang menganga dipunggungnya kian melebar, menggantikan cairan merah pekat disana dengan serpihan-serpihan debu yang perlahan hilang, terbawa angin.

"Kita bebas, Hime. Selamanya."

**(OMAKE)**

"Naruto!" Raung pemuda berambut maroon itu tak terima.

Tatapannya nanar, melihat api yang berkobar tanpa ampun. Menutupi pandangannya dari sosok orang yang ia cintai. Sosok yang memilih pengorbanan, dan berakhir kematian saat butiran perak panas itu menghantamnya dan menembus tubuh mereka berdua sekaligus.

"Bodoh! Harusnya aku sadar, 'dia' memang milikmu."

**Das ende**

Hahay, perasaan 11-12 sama yang aslinya, yak?

Saia benar-benar tidak becus! Tapi tak apalah, ripiu, concrit, flame akan saia terima dengan lapangan bola! #ditoyorreader,

Yosh, mohon bantuannya!


End file.
